Serendipity
by farmermum
Summary: Poor Jack, flowers just aren't going to win fair maiden anymore not after Muffy's seen Sunny Island. What is a poor confused farmer boy to do?


**SERENDIPITY**

"Oh, my god!" Jack could feel the warm tide of embarrassment creeping up his neck and flooding his face. How the hell had he let himself be talked into this? He should never have listened to Gustafa but it has seemed so reasonable at the time. Mind you, lots of things seem perfectly reasonable at 3a.m. after several large drinks. He and Gustafa had weaved their way from the bar to the Yurt and talked into the small hours of the morning about their love lives or rather the lack of them. Both men had their eye on a girl but things just weren't going anywhere anymore, not since Celia's hen party. The women had gone to a local island hotel for a spa weekend and Muffy and Nami had come back full of it. It was Denny this and Vaughan that and both men had slowly realised that if they were going to get anywhere they'd have to up their game. Jack shook his head, thinking back over the bits of conversation that he did remember.

" Man, it's just no good," Gustafa had drawled.

" I know, flowers just aren't going to cut it this year," Jack had agreed.

" It's going to have to be something special for Starry Night or we're dumped," Gustafa had hiccupped. " I know what I want to give but I hate the city."

" One day won't kill you," Jack had said, " but do you have the cash/"

" Yeh, I have the cash, man," Gustafa had explained, "every penny from down the side of the couch but going into the city could be a bit tricky. The cops and I really don't want to meet, get me?"

"Right."

So Jack had agreed to get Gustafa's present for him and now here he was in the city for the day after hitching a ride with Zac.

" Can I help you Sir?" A polite female voice woke Jack up from his thoughts.

"What?"

" I mean is Sir looking for anything in particular?" the young assistant smiled fondly at him.

" I was just looking," Jack mumbled.

"Are you looking for…" she prompted.

"It's a present for my girlfriend," Jack answered quickly. "Not for me..I mean I am buying, of course, I'm just looking..feeling.. I'm not like that .." he spluttered to a halt knowing he was digging am even bigger hole. He didn't think it was possible to go any redder. Everywhere he looked was more embarrassing than the last, bras, and thongs, thin silky things he didn't even recognise. He took a deep breath and tried to concentrate. Slowly he looked up and met the girl's eyes. She was friendly and smiled encouragingly at him. He smiled back nervously.

" Is it a present?" she asked and when he nodded she made a few helpful suggestions bringing out several very pretty bits of silk and lace. Jack smiled back and pulled himself together.

Hi, I'm sorry about that," he said. "I'm Jack and I'm looking for the perfect Starry Night present for my girlfriend Muffy. I'd be grateful for any help you could give me. I just don't know where to start."

The assistant gave a little giggle and drew three of four more silk tops out from under the counter.

"These camisoles are beautiful," she explained holding up an amazing little sea green confection. "She could wear them anywhere and feel terrific. What colouring is she and what size?"

"God, I don't know," Jack spluttered. " She's blonde with great big blue eyes."

" And size?"

"She's…" he faltered waving his hands vaguely in front of him. Apples, Melon's bread-buns ??? He had no idea where to go from there.

" Is she my size? smaller ? larger? " the assistant prompted.

Jack took a deep breath. "She's shorter than you but a little bigger on top," he replied.

" Right." She sorted through the pile and laid out four little silk and lace tops, a red one, a pink one, a cream one and the sea green one. Jack picked up each one watching the expression on the girls face to give him some clue and judging from her smile he chose the sea green top with the cream lace.

" Oh, perfect, she'll love it," she crooned and then mentioned a price that made Jack's head spin. God, he could buy a decent cow for that! Still he swallowed and nodded when she suggested gift wrapping.

Ten minutes later he was out on the street clutching an expensive bag and feeling he'd aged ten years in ten minutes. Why couldn't he have fallen for someone like Karen? A case of wine and a curry and she was anybodies. Looking in panic at his watch he hurried off to collect Gustafa's gift and then raced to make it back to the dock to meet Zac.

The Starry Night festival was well under way and everyone was having a good time. The party at the Blue Bar was humming, everyone was there. The food and wine were perfect and the place literally glowed with good will. In the corner a large, glittering evergreen stood guard over a mound of presents. Every now and then someone would slip over and look at them. Muffy, Nami and Celia stood together at the bar looking at wedding photographs and exclaiming every now and then, Jack could feel Muffy's eyes gazing at him wistfully. He looked over at Gustafa, the musician was looking very nervous and he was already unsteady on his feet. At last midnight came and Griffin began to give out the presents. Vesta was bowled over by a large book on rare fruits and Celia twirled around the floor in a soft, blue cashmere shawl. Watching out of the corner of his eye Jack saw Griffin approaching Nami with an expensive gold box. What was happening? That wasn't right. That was his present to Muffy. No!! He could feel his knees grow weak. The labels had got mixed somehow, what was he going to do?

"Here, Nami," Griffin said, handing over the box," Something special for you and I think it's from Gustafa."

Jack felt sick. He could see the blood drain from Gustafa's face. They were dead. Slowly, Nami untied the extravagant ribbons and eased open the box. With trembling hands she lifted the delicate camisole from the froth of tissue. A sigh went up from the other girls. In a daze she turned to the stunned Gustafa and burst into tears.

"Oh, Gustafa," she whispered, "It's so beautiful. How did you know? In all my travelling I've never owned anything so special as this before." She walked over to him and into his arms, pressing her head against his shoulder. Gustafa was confused but he wisely said nothing as she showered him in thankful kisses.

Suddenly it struck Jack that Muffy was about to open her present and he couldn't look. Well, he might just as well go out and shoot himself now. He pressed his eyes tight shut and waited for the tears. There was an almighty scream and he felt himself flung backwards against the bar as Muffy hurled herself at him.

" Jack!" she yelled, hugging him so tight he could hardly breathe. "It's perfect, absolutely perfect! How did you guess, you wonderful, wonderful man." Each word was punctuated with a kiss ending in one so intensely sexual he could feel steam rising. Muffy let him go and waved two tickets in front of his face. He tried to focus but he was having a few problems. " A rock concert! My favourite heavy metal group. I've wanted to see them like forever. I've just the right outfit too, black leather and silver." she continued. Just the thought of Muffy in tightly laced black leather and studs made Jack's heart race. " You clever, clever man," she purred pressing very close." Everyone always buys me perfume and sweet lingerie and such sweet stuff but you know the real me," she whispered suggestively into his ear. " I think we should go and try it on right now, don't you?"

Over her head Jack exchanged glances with an equally bemused Gustafa. Women!! You just never knew where you where with them.


End file.
